warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
SnowClan/Roleplay
Archives: None yet Wildflower licked a paw. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 12:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit smiled at Sapphokit, his eyes soft. "Walk?" he mewed, with a bright smile.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 15:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Sapphokit purred, her eyes glimmering. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 15:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Cloudmist walked up to Darknight. "Hi, want to hunt with me?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:34, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" He purred. He padded out of camp, his tail held high in the air as he went out to hunt with his mate. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Cloudmist purred. She missed times like this. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Darknight nuzzled her. "So, where shall we hunt first?" He asked. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "I don't really care, anywhere is fine." Cloudmist mewed. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Arrowblaze looked for Swanfeather. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 19:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit purred, his eyes shining. He walked out of camp with her.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 17:02, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Firefly walks into camp, with a grim look on his face and collapes in the den with a groan. FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 21:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Snowstar padded over to Grayfur. "Grayfur... I'm sorry, but we are no longer mates." She meowed, with a sad look on her face. "What? Why?" Grayfur meowed, his face filled with anger. "I just... I can't be your mate anymore. I'm sorry." She meowed, and she padded off. She padded over to Firefly. "Hi, Firefly." She meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 21:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Begrudgingly looks up from his nap, but upon laying eyes on SnowStar perks up very quickly "Hello SnowStar" he mews "I had a very long night on patrol...." his eyelids start drooping "But I'm fine now!" he continues "Whats up with GreyFur, he seems very gloomy." FireFly forlornly looks over at GreyFur" FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 22:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "Well.... We aren't mates anymore." Snowstar meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Firefly's eyes shine for a moment then he instantly gazes at the ground "Oh" he meows "Sorry to hear that" ~Fli FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 22:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "It's okay. I didn't want to be with him anymore... Anyway, how are you?" She asked ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "Well, lets go hunt so you can get your mind off it...." Firefly adds shyly "If you don't mind......." ~Fli FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 22:38, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." Snowstar meowed, smiling at him. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Firefly trots toward the hunting grounds with a playfull smile on his face and then yelps "Try to keep up!" As he sprints ahead. ~Fli FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 22:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Snowstar raced after him, laughing. "Oh, I'll keep up alright!" She yelled, surpassing him. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Firefly is bounding along as his leg collaping under him with I high pitch yelp. ~Fli FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 22:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Snowstar skidded to a halt. "Firefly! Are you okay?" She yelped, racing to his side. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know" Firefly says as he gets up and tackles Snowstar into the grass. ~Fli FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 22:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "EEP!" Snowstar squeaked, laughing. "Hey! You scared me!" She laughed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:54, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "That was the point!" As Firefly pins her to the ground "Now I believe I won" he says as he smiles. ~Fli FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 22:57, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "Oh no you didn't!" Snowstar meowed, kicking him off with her hind legs and pinning him to the ground. "Hah!" She meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Firefly and Snowstar continue to wrestle for the rest of sunhigh coming back at moonrise. Firefly mews "That was a lot of fun, but what are we going to tell the clan we come back without prey?" His gaze goes to the ground in thought as they trot towards Snowclan. ~Fli FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 23:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll say we had some... buisness to attend to." Snowstar meowed, laughing. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:05, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, then see you tomorrow, but next time lets actually hunt!" Firefly mews as he trots towards the warrior's den. FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 23:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "Okay!" She meowed, waving goodbye with her tail and padding back to her den to sleep. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Firefly wakes up in the middle of the night having on of his "connections" with StarClan, he runs outside his den yelping "Wake up one, wake up all, becuase tonight,Yum mouse! Quite, I'm talking through the connector! As I was saying Wake up all, becuase tonight will be the last night you spent in peace" Firefly shakes his head thinking "What was I doing out there" FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 23:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Snowstar raced out of her den. "What in StarClan's name are you doing, Firefly?" She yelped. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:16, December 21, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know" Firefly mews "But I think I was connected to starclan." FireFli~ Mom, look at that flower! I told you, I'm not your mom, I'm just holding you until we get that money. 23:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Snowstar stared at him for a moment. "Okay then... Well, goodnight." She meowed, padding back to her den. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hutningkit gazed at Sapphokit. "Y-You look pretty," he mewed nervously, looking away and blushing.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 19:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) The next morning, Lakepool was exhausted, and she had no idea why. Tawny Flounder Shatterglass yawned, streatching as he woke.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 23:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Tealkit looked at Sapphokit. "Do you want to play?" She asked her sister. ❆Lilydust❆Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas~ 06:43, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Huntingkit waited for Sapphokit to reply to his compliment.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 19:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sapphokit blushed. "T-thanks." She mewed, licking his ear and blushing. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Huntingkit blushed again, licking her ear in return.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star''']] 23:57, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Cloudmist began to race toward a mouse in the forest. She didn't notice a branch in her path, and tripped over the branch, hitting the ground hard on her left hind paw. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC)